Red Letter Day
by Slighty Crazed
Summary: In the not so distant future, humanity Has discovered A way to travel long distances in the blink of an eye, however the test goes horribly wrong and our world is meshed with the world of Pokemon. Please read this story! reviews are welcome


Story written by Slightly Crazed (Matthew Hall)

I've thought about this story for quite a long time and in truth I joined to write it.

This story contains both TF and TG elements so if that's not your thing...Er, read anyway, you might like it. If my story sucks please tell me, but please! Leave a reason. Also a special shout out to Ian Samson, his Pokemon story inspired the original idea, though the finished product is much different. I know it takes a while to warm up but keep reading it gets exciting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Please don't sue me, arrest me or turn me into a Slow Poke, this takes me too long any way.

Chapter 1: Prelude

Setting: our world in the not to distant future somewhere in the pacific northwest

James Awoke to the sound of his beeping alarm clock. He got out of bed quickly and went about his daily routine. he brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror. He was 16 and a sophomore in high school.

He was 6' 1' and 175 pounds. He had close cut bright blond hair and blue eyes. James went downstairs and put some toast on for everyone else. He then proceeded to turn on the TV and get out the various condiments his brothers and his sister liked. James brought out peanut butter for his oldest brother Ash, butter for his younger sister Kara and younger brother Rick. That accomplished, he went and sat in chair and watched TV.

The reporter on channel 5 looked shocked for a moment then said "This just in; the International Space Exploration Association or the ISEA has just announced a major breakthrough in the field of faster then light space travel. They report that they posses a device that is capable of transmitting matter across indefinite amounts of space. Testing will begin tonight at..." James turned the TV off as his older brother Ash walked in.

Ash was 6'4" and about 190 pounds. He had short spiky brown hair and and brown eyes. He was a senior at the high school and was the power forward for the basketball team And president of the local National honers society chapter .

He looked at James and said "Hey, do you have time to take Kara and Rick home from school or do you have band right away?"

James had joined the band his freshman year and had enjoyed it immensely. He was part of the drum line and carried a bass drum. The only problem was that it took up a lot of time. He knew that if he didn't pick Kara and rick up from middle school they would have to wait there till 6:00 pm. Almost 4 hours after their school got out. Fortunately for them, today was there lucky day, James didn't start band till 4:30.

"No," He replied, "I don't have band right away, I'll take 'em home"

"Good" Ash replied.

Ash looked like he was about to start talking again but stopped and ate more toast. Just then Kara walked down the stairs and shouted back up "Hurry up Ricky!" Karen was 5'4" and about 95 pounds. She had shoulder length light blond hair and blue eyes. She was an eight grader in middle school and a member of the girls basketball team.

"Quite down Kara," Ash said "Mom's trying to sleep." there mom was a cardiovascular surgeon in the city's main hospital. She had just gotten back from a four hour surgery on the Aorta of an unlucky crash victim. A shard of glass had gone through his chest and cut the artery. Their mom, Doctor Elizabeth Martin, had saved the mans life.

"oh yeah" Kara whispered chastised, "sorry."

Rick then walked down the stairs. He was 5'2" and about 85 pounds. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was 6th grader in middle school. "sorry about being late," he said

"That's alright bud," Ash said.

James looked at the time and said "Oh hey, I gotta run I got an International Club meeting today."

Ash looked at him and said with a smirk, "All right I'll take Tweedledee and Tweedledum to school."

James went outside and got into his old beat up Subaru Forester and drove to school. It was about a 15 minute drive too school and he started to think about his life. His mom and dad were always busy with work. His dad was away on a business trip to Washington D.C. His dad worked for Microsoft and had developed several computer programs for the government, including a simulator for the space ship that took the first maned mission to mars. He broke from his revery as he pulled into school. He parked his car and started to walk to the Club.

He walked and waved hello to his friend, Officer Charles "Ditto" Charleston, so nicknamed because of his similar first and last names. Ditto turned around and waved back. The standard exoskeleton, issued to all cops, firefighters and paramedics, wheezed as he moved.

James arrived at the class where the club occurred. He was a little late but it wasn't too bad. His Spanish teacher, Senor Robins, had already started talking. James snuck in and sat next his friends Steven Lewis and Robert Hidel. James saw that Steven had started to nod off, so he pulled out a pencil sharpener he kept for this very purpose, sharpened a pencil and proceeded to dump the shavings into his hood. Steven woke up, looked around and and then put up his hood.

"son of a bitch!" Steven proclaimed as he dumped shavings all over his head. Robert and James both started to laugh and this routine continued throughout the meeting.

And so the day continued on normally, First period band with Mr. Klienman, then Spanish with Senor Robins, and then he had English with Ms. Buscharie and then weights with Mr. Murphy. After that they had lunch where more shenanigans occurred between the trio and their friends. After that they had Biology with Mr. Wool and then Trigonometry with Mrs. Williams. He later went on to take his siblings home and then returned for marching band practice. Yep just an ordinary day for our heroes , nothing would ever change. Or would it?

Mean while, in the ISEA headquarters in Germany..

Professor William Elm sat in his chair, deep in thought. Damn politicians, they jump the gun every god damn time... He sighed explosively as he got up from his chair and walked to meet with several ranking government officials. " that George hadn't gone out and announced that he thought as he walked down the hall to the conference room, I wouldn't of had to deal with this.

Professor Elm continued around the corner and thought Gah! Speak of the devil! George was standing there talking on a cell phone. He hung up the phone and smiled a big fake smile. George

Dye was the overly enthusiastic press representative of ISEA. He walked over and clapped Elm on the back. "I just got off the phone with Sally," Mr. Dye said with a smile, "The machine is ready to receive it's first shipment of Marxcium from Mars!"

"Did she say that?" Professor Elm said questioningly, "or is that your interpretation of it?"

"Listen Bill!" Mr. Dye said "If we do this our funding... No,YOUR funding will go through the roof!"

Prof. Elm and Mr. Dye arrived at the door to the conference room and stopped Mr. Dye said, "the answer to earths energy needs and production of consumer goods with out worry of pollution lie on mars. As of now it takes three to five YEARS... to get a shipment from mars to earth. Imagine if we could lower that time to just seconds! We would have solved the energy crisis and met consumer demand while maintaining our environment and lowering the pollution we produce. We will be heroes and we will get our own holiday! Today is a red letter day."

Prof. Elm looked at Mr. Dye and said "Alright lets do it..." and they entered the conference room.

Latter that night at the test facility

Prof. Elm looked down at the computer console as it showed him the power levels of the various capacitors and batteries. Professor Sally Birch came up on a screen to his right and pronounced "we are all ready on our end Bill, we stand for your go."

Prof. Elm looked over at the screen and said, "Alright Sally, Mr. Oak please initiate the receive procedure"

Gary Oak looked up from his screen and said, "alright sir, Initiating... system at ten percent charge..." and a couple seconds later "Twenty percent charge... thirty... forty... Fifty percent sir..."

Prof. Elm put a hand on Oaks shoulder, "calm down kid," he said reassuringly. Elm looked around and reached under his desk. He pulled out a bottle of bourbon. He smiled, his wife had given it to him on his 50th birthday. He grabbed down some small glasses and poured a small drink for every one in the room. He handed out the drinks and said "Ladies and gentlemen it has been a pleasure working with all of you."

"Sir..." Oak started to say

"Call me Bill, Gary" Prof. Elm interrupted

Oak sat there in silence He knows my Name! Oak thought. "Um Sir, I mean Bill the

device is r-r-ready"

"Alright son, Start the activation sequence..." he said turning and walking away. "And god help us all.."

And with a sound like that of a nail scratching a chalk board but as loud as a jet airplane and a mental roar felt across the planet, reality split open and the world as we know it was irreversible changed

End of Chapter one


End file.
